The Master and the Apprentice
by ShinakaStar
Summary: It was just a normal day of training with Black Magician. Until Black Magician Girl faints from lack of magic. A stay at her master's house is ensured, but what about her feelings towards him?


Disclaimer: I do not yugioh, it belongs to kazuki takahashi. Now leave me alone, I need to write a fic here!!!!!  
  
Hiya!!!! I'm writing a ficcie on black magician girl and black magician!! They all live in a cardworld very similar to this world in case you get confused later on in the fic. I believe it's the first of its kind. =) r+r, and enjoy!!!! Plus I perceived the black magician's personality to be serious and composed, and the black magician girl's to be....hyper. (she looked like it)  
  
Note:  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Talking " "  
  
Transition to next scene * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The Master and the Apprentice  
  
  
  
  
  
'Aw man, another day of training today!!!' Black Magician Girl was combing her messy blond hair back, trying to make it attain a look of...slicked. Though all the other monsters had always tried to convince her to get a better hair style, she had always ignored them, saying that at least the hair style she got now, wouldn't allow her hair to fly into her eyes. She always hated training. Her master, the Black Magician had always trained her to the extreme: he would force her to practice her same move, over and over again, till she mastered it to the extent that she actually dreamt about doing the move for a couple of months. And she would have to battle him for practice on rough terrains, so she could improve her "versatility". And by the end of the day, she and her magic would be drained.  
  
Then she put on her magician's hat, (don't what the heck it's called), after struggling with a tangle in her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Hmm, I look okay. But really, this is the last time I wake up at 4 in the morning!!!!!!!' Black Magician Girl suddenly yawned. She always procrastinated on sleep, due to several "important" things she had to do, plus training took 13 hours. THIRTEEN hours. It was a wonder that she didn't die of exhaustion yet.  
  
'Time to go, before Black Magician kills me again for being late. He REALLY needs to loosen up a bit.' She yawned again, and headed out to the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'She's late again..when will she learn NOT to sleep late during training days...' Black Magician groaned at the frustration of training Black Magician Girl.  
  
'She hardly puts her effort into practicing battle techniques, she NEVER won against me, even on the yami field, and she never thinks up defensive strategies!! It's always, attack, attack, and attack!!! Being on the offensive side doesn't always work, and she still goes about it in her own way!!!!!'  
  
Just then, Black Magician Girl arrived in front of Black Magician, him with his arms crossed, with a frown plastered on his face, her with deep bags under her emerald eyes.  
  
"You're late." He just said it in a way that would make anyone whimper. But Black Magician Girl didn't seem much affected. Sleep deprivation can sure lower attention span.  
  
"Huh???? What you say??" She yawned so loud, irritating him.  
  
"I said, you're LATE."  
  
Making a pouty face, she made a whining noise.  
  
"But I didn't get much sleep last night. Can I PLEASE have shorter training hours??"  
  
" NO. If you want to be as strong as me, you got to sleep more!!!"  
  
"Why do you always insist on training for THIRTEEN whole hours? What is the deal with that?" The blond girl curved her mouth into a deep frown, and crossed her arms in a crooked way.  
  
"At least you get a day off each week."  
  
"But it's so short!!"  
  
"Well, too bad. Let's do some battle practice. And if you don't do it, no day off this week."  
  
"BUT!!!!..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
'He's so unfair!! How the heck did he managed to train every single day, and not look so tired!!!?? He's probably going to beat me again...he always does, since the first day I trained under him.' So stomping over to where Black Magician had managed to go off to a little area towards the east, swinging her staff.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good practice, but you got to work on your defensive strategies." As usual, Black Magician won. The battle had escalated from the ground, into the air, with streams of dark energy shooting at one another. Black Magician Girl had gained the upper hand for the first part of the battle, until at the second part, when she got a little bit cocky, and kept laughing at how he couldn't catch up with her. During one of her laughing spurts, he crept up behind her and shot at her, causing her to fall down to the surface, and him victorious.  
  
"Hey, I did al right, did I?" She was a little miffed at the element-of- surprise strategy he used at her, her hands at her hips.  
  
"Yeah, first time you nearly defeated me." He wiped a reddish liquid from his lips, which resembled blood, and was blood.  
  
"Are you al right?" Black Magician Girl's face had gone from mad to worried and concerned, as she noticed blood running down his lips.  
  
"Yeah.." He wiped the rest of the blood away.  
  
'She looks awfully cute when she's worried..' The thought just hammered into his head, and immediately he cursed at himself for thinking that. He knew that the rules require for the master NOT to be involved in some sort of relationship, except for friendship, with his or her apprentice. So shaking away the thought from his head, he focused himself to announce the next part of today's training.  
  
"There are ten hours left. Practice your Dark Burst attack. (do not know black magician girl's attack) It will be formidable against enemies if you can concentrate in the right amount of energy, and strike at the right moment."  
  
"Again?! You made me practice that move all of last week and the beginning of this week!!!! Can we just lay off of that for a while?"  
  
"As usual, no."  
  
"Damn it..." And with him as the annoying critic, right beside her, she prepared her staff by putting it up in the air, closing her emerald eyes, as energy went towards her. She felt more drained of her magic as usual, but the bring pink-cheeked girl didn't take it seriously, as she just had a big, and LONG battle with Black Magician. Then she changed her thoughts to the task at hand. For her Dark Burst attack, she needed to concentrate a whole lot of energy to create a big black ball of raging, electrifying streams of darkness, and then aim it at her opponent. It was her most powerful attack so far, and it was good to use, if the enemy was extremely slow, and had poor evasion. Otherwise, she was in a big disadvantage.  
  
There was a little growing ball at the tip of the staff. Again she felt herself growing weaker with each turn, but still she ignored it. She positioned herself in a sort of position, so she wouldn't collapse onto the ground when she felt the need to, for the sake of keeping her pride and ego in whole pieces, and for the sake of not letting her master find out. If he did, he'll just consider her weak and move on with another apprentice. She didn't want that; not even to get more sleep, not even getting on with life without a puffed-up, bothersome critic. Forcing herself to put more energy into the ball, Black Magician noticed that she was taking longer than usual to do her Dark Burst attack.  
  
'What's wrong with her? She should be already done conjuring the dark energy by now.'  
  
Black Magician Girl looked sort of sapped out and weak, but either way, she looked fine.  
  
"What's taking so long!"  
  
"Don't make me lose my concentration!!" Yelling back at her master, even more magic slipped away from her, and she felt she might lose consciousness any second.  
  
'Concentrate. I came all this way, and I'm going to black out now!!!??? I don't think.....' THUD. She collapsed to the grassy ground, her staff slipping out of her hands, the streams of energy disappearing.  
  
Black Magician's face filled up with worry, as he scurried over to his apprentice's side. Kneeling down by her side, he took her pulse. It was regular, but touching her, he couldn't feel much magic left in her, though there a few ounces left in her. So he had no choice, but carry the limp girl by his shoulders and bring her to his home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Opening her eyes, Black Magician Girl felt bright sunshine go in them, causing mild discomfort.  
  
"What the...." She was in somebody else's bed, still wearing her magician gear, except for her hat, which was on the bureau right next to her. She didn't know where the heck she was, but the person's house she was in, was very blandly decorated. White, white and more white. She simply thought that it was probably someone with no fashion sense.  
  
Black Magician Girl still felt a bit on the weak side, but it wasn't like yesterday at least. She sat up on the bed. She hoped that the person wasn't dangerous or something like that, but nice.  
  
The room's door opened abruptly, and the girl went back to under the covers. If the person was dangerous, she planned to hide, and save herself some time before she got raped or killed by the person. "BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL KILLED BY MYSTERIOUS MURDERER/RAPIST" She definitely didn't want to see that as headlines on the local newspaper. And she shut her eyes to pretend she was asleep too. Footsteps was heard getting closer to the bed, the apprentice shivering with fright. Then they stopped, right there, next to the bed.  
  
The person flipped opened the covers, and lo and behold, to Black Magician Girl who managed to open her eyes a peek, it was.....Black Magician.  
  
'I'm at his house?????-' And before she could she could knew what was going on, he stroked her hair, feeling every single strand.  
  
"I never knew I'm going to say this to you, but you look beautiful." And she felt breathing close to her face, meaning his face was right next to hers. His hand slowly moved from her blond hair to her cheeks, making her extremely uncomfortable.  
  
'Why would he do this?? It's not like him.'  
  
"I know you never take me seriously, but when I first met you, you were the most prettiest thing to come into my life, and I want you so much. But rules kept me from admitting it, cause I knew that I'll lose you if I try to be in a relationship with you. And what if you don't accept me in that way." Her master sighed deeply into her face.  
  
"Aishiteru, Black Magician Girl....." And he kissed her on her lips. Black Magician Girl couldn't escape from him, but yet she didn't want to. And he WAS a good kisser.  
  
'But do I feel this way towards him??' She was confused, muddled in her thoughts. She had to open her eyes, ask him why did he decided to kiss her at this moment. Cause she was defenseless and asleep, and wouldn't remember such a passionate kiss, so he could take advantage of her some more in situations like these? She just didn't know what to think or do.  
  
'Tell me, what do I feel towards my master, tell me!!!!!' And Black Magician broke off that kiss at that moment.  
  
"What am I doing, I'm already breaking the rules!! Black Magician Girl, I'm sorry!! I'm SORRY!!" Running out of the room, and slamming the door shut, she sat up in bed again, and she just cried. Tears streamed down her face at how forcefully he handled her, how this was going to change their friendship.  
  
"W-Why??? Why does this have to happen!!!...."  
  
..................................  
  
  
  
A/N: I hate this fic!!!!! I wish I never wrote it!!! it's crap!!!!! A bunch of stupid fluffy crap!! But please r/r, while I go think up more satisfying plots. Plus I'm going to do a request fic. People with ideas/plots shall e- mail them to shinakakasuki@aol.com, or ayakakinomoto@yahoo.com. no flames!!! Ja ne to this fic!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-;  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


End file.
